


There Is No Way

by SpockLikesCats (BlackQat)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackQat/pseuds/SpockLikesCats
Summary: Gaila convinces Uhura that yes, there is.





	There Is No Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linstock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linstock/gifts).



> I make no money from this work of fan fiction. It's for love. Star Trek and its characters are property of Paramount and CBS. So far as I know my fan work is not based on any other.   
> Many Spock/Uhura stories are set at the Academy; this is just one idea. E Pluribus Unum :^)

“There is _no way_ ,” Cadet Uhura said to her roommate, Cadet Mah-naz.

“Oh yes there is,” Gaila said. She pointed at her nose. “Call it Orion instinct. Or call it pheromones. _You turn him on._ ”

“He’s my instructor,” Uhura protested. “He wouldn’t …. And he’s Vulcan! I’m a fourth/class cadet! I can’t remotely allow myself …!”

“Allow yourself to _what_ , Ennie?” Gaila winked and started changing into civilian clothes for dinner. She was hoping to … get in touch with a young man she’d spotted earlier in the day. He’d been coming out of the Gym … and his name was Jim! Fancy that. She restrained a giggle. She loved speaking Standard, even to herself; it was so weird and full of silly jokes.

Nyota was glaring at her. Well, not glaring exactly, but giving her _that look_ with her jaw all tightened up as if she had to restrain herself from saying something she might regret. Then suddenly she sank to her bunk, her eyes glittering with tears. “It’s impossible,” she said.

“It’s not. I know. Trust me.”

“No … I mean … that particular dream. It’s impossible.”

“Hmph.” Gaila shrugged into her bright pink sweater and a tight blue skirt. She looked like some exotic flower. “Come on, change. He’ll be having dinner there tonight. I guarantee it.”

“He’ll be in the Officers’ Mess. Or at his quarters.”

Gaila winked again. “He _likes_ you.”

Nyota dabbed her eyes.

“Give him a chance to see you looking tastefully elegant. He’ll know you’re a modest but stylish woman with sensible taste, because I know you’re going to order your usual salad and your usual tea with your usual whole-grain roll ….”

“Will you _stop?_ Sometimes you’re … insufferable.” Nevertheless, Uhura wriggled into a pencil skirt, moderate heels, and yes, a tasteful blouse, but a tastefully low-cut blouse. And she let her hair down and changed her usual little gold stud earrings for hoops. Tasteful hoops.

And across the Galley, as she and Gaila walked to their table with their respective dinners, Uhura saw that handsome, dark-haired man, with those delicately pointed ears, studying her with a dark and steady gaze, fork poised over his salad.

 _You look … you look perfect._ She couldn’t help but think it of him. This thought had worn a track in her brain, as she concentrated daily to attend to all Commander Spock said, that she might find a point on which to question him. And it seemed … it seemed lately that there were more such opportunities. He’d focus, laser-like, on her as he made certain statements in the course of the classes she took from him, welcoming a dialogue with her. She was his brightest student. He rewarded that, challenged her, and was challenged in return. An agreeable turn of events, she thought.

She could swear the left side of his mouth crooked up just a little. His eyes closed, as if in affirmation, as if he were returning her thoughts. Then he nodded, those _deep_ eyes opening, and opening something in her.

She almost dropped her tray. A clatter of broken dishes, that was all she needed – the applause from other cadets that would surely result would be – as it was always intended to be – embarrassing.

“See?” Gaila whispered, as they took their seats. Nyota’s hands were clumsy as she moved her plate off her tray. A little of her tea spilled over the edge of the mug.

“Oh, my, my,” she breathed. “How soon can I finish all my coursework for his class so he’s no longer my instructor …?”

“Thus, available to you? Planning!” Gaila said. “I like it!”


End file.
